


Scar

by Rinselius



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Path of Fire spoilers, Smut and Fluff, guild wars 2 spoilers, gw2 spoilers, pof spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinselius/pseuds/Rinselius
Summary: Set some time after the events of the main story of Path of Fire, this short smut fic involves Ferenth trying to overcome insecurities about his scar.





	Scar

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at smut writing oh boy oh boy.

Ferenth pulled away from their kiss and put a hand to his chest self-consciously as Canach’s wandering hand began pulling up the hem of his shirt. Canach could feel the pluckings of anxiety coming off him. He sighed, but kept his expression one of patience as he looked at Ferenth.

“Do you want to stop?” he asked. Ferenth shook his head.

“No… I’m sorry. It’s just… the scar again,” Ferenth said quietly, looking away.

Though the chest wound he had received from Balthazar had healed well enough, the tissue damage had been deep and and created a long pale scar where the worst of the damage had been. Even alone with Canach, the anxiety he felt without something covering it had been too much to tolerate. Canach reached out and touched Ferenth’s face, gently moving his head so they were looking at each other.

“I know you’ve heard this before, but that scar doesn’t change anything about you and it doesn’t bother me at all.” Ferenth was still looking at him with uncertainty. “Even so, if you’d rather we continue with your shirt on, that’s what we’ll do. Though I wish you would trust me.”

“It’s not about not trusting you… not exactly. It’s… “ Ferenth wrestled with an internal sense of insecurity that had little to do with what Canach thought of him. He looked away from the older Sylvari again and sat down on the bed to sort out what he was feeling. Sensing Ferenth’s internal conflict Canach dropped the subject and sat down next to him, curling an arm around the younger Sylvari’s waist. Often when he got like this he found it best to just let Ferenth think quietly for a while. Canach ran a hand over the smooth foliage of his hair absently. After a time, feelings of fondness and desire from Canach broke through Ferenth’s attempts to soothe his anxiety and allow himself to be vulnerable. He turned his head slightly towards Canach and saw him smirk, prompting a small smile in return. Ferenth let out a deep breath.

“You don’t think it’s ugly?” he asked. Canach’s face was weary but patient as he reassured him again.

“First, I think I’m grateful you’re alive- and if that means scarred- then I would take that in an instant over the other option. Second, no, it’s not ugly. In fact I’m pretty sure surviving a lethal blow from a god with a scar as a souvenir makes you pretty ‘cool’ with the young people these days.” Ferenth snorted with laughter at the last comment and the older Sylvari smirked in a self congratulatory kind of way. He seized the upswing in his mood while he could.

“Alright… you can take it off,” he conceded forcing himself to stop thinking too deeply about the scar. Canach flashed him a wicked grin and kissed Ferenth on the mouth, then changed his expression to a more serious one.

“If it gets to be too much we can put your shirt back on,” he reassured Ferenth. The younger Sylvari nodded and moved to sit in the center of the bed as Canach climbed over to face him. The older Sylvari pushed him gently onto his back and bent down to lock lips in a kiss that Ferenth eagerly returned. Canach deepened the kiss, questing out with his tongue and his hands went roaming to the hem of the younger Sylvari’s shirt again. After a time, he broke the kiss to pull the light shirt Ferenth was wearing up over his head, rustling his leafy hair, and carefully maintained a neutral expression while looking at the scar. It was a raised line of pale green, almost white, stretching from the left side of his upper chest to just right of his navel. Ferenth looked down at Canach and the scar on his chest and had to fight back a wave of anxiety. The older Sylvari looked up at him with a reassuring smile and Ferenth took another deep breath, keeping his nerve. Canach traced the smooth skin around the scar with a finger, sending chills through Ferenth’s body.

“Just as beautiful as ever…” he murmured and kissed around the raised scar tissue and down the younger Sylvari’s chest, eliciting a soft moan and arousal from Ferenth for his efforts. The younger Sylvari closed his eyes and tilted his head back as Canach worked his way down around the scar, towards his groin. Ferenth felt a tug around his waist as Canach started to slip off the light pants he was wearing and he moved his legs to facilitate the process. Canach removed his own shirt and returned to kiss Ferenth on the mouth, enjoying the feeling of pressing his bare chest against the other Sylvari’s. By now their shared empathic bonds were feeding into each other easily and Ferenth felt the aching need between his thighs blossom and plead for release.

Without thinking he started moving a hand down towards his groin, but his wrist was quickly grabbed and held back against the bed. Slipping his own hand down, Canach grasped Ferenth’s length and gently but swiftly stroked his fingers over it. Ferenth broke the kiss with a gasp as his body was seized with a wave of pleasure at Canach’s motions. The older Sylvari let out a low moan as the feeling reached him as well. After a moment he moved his hand away to let the tension sit and Ferenth groaned softly in protest. He released the younger Sylvari’s wrist and quickly moved back, ducking his head between the younger Sylvari’s thighs. He put his mouth carefully on the tip of Ferenth’s erection and flicked his tongue teasingly over it, shooting tantalizing sparks of pleasure along Ferenth’s lower body. The younger Sylvari cursed softly and Canach sensed his growing impatience.

“Patience, Ferenth,” he chuckled wickedly. Ferenth threw his head back in response and closed his eyes.

“To hell with your patience,” he said exasperated and carefully set his hand around the spikes on Canach’s head, pushing down. The older Sylvari started pleasuring Ferenth in earnest then, taking the younger Sylvari’s shaft into his mouth with swift motions. This time Canach fought back the building pleasure feedback he was getting from Ferenth to stay focused on his task. Ferenth moved his hand away from Canach’s head and gripped the sheets of the bed tightly as he was brought closer to climaxing and his moaning grew more rapid, increasing in volume. Canach locked his arms around the Sylvari’s hips to contain Ferenth’s squirming as he worked.

“Ahhh, Canach…. ahhh,” Ferenth vocalized as pleasure lit up his entire body. Canach swallowed the slightly sweet ejaculate that was expelled from the younger Sylvari’s member and pulled away finally with gasp. Panting, he absorbed the dizzying pleasure feedback from their shared connection before crawling up next to Ferenth. He buried his face in his neck and murmured something the younger Sylvari couldn’t quite hear. Ferenth, still panting heavily, threw an arm around him absently and entwined his legs with Canach’s.

“See? Not so bad,” Canach laughed after a time.

“No, not so bad,” Ferenth agreed sleepily.


End file.
